The Past of A Distant Future
by enemiesuandi
Summary: The tournament of god's is over. Earth is safe and enduring peace until a return of the future arrives. It seems Future Trunks still desperately needs his father after all.
1. What Once Was

Things have settled down since future trunks and Mai returned home. It seems so long ago. It has only been about a year.

I am training in the GR. My wife has just layered the already complex computer system with our combined creation. A holosim. It takes holographic simulation to a level undiscovered. Not only are the holograms of substance, but they adapt to the users thoughts and knowledge.

So when I turn the holosim on and breathe the words Planet Vegeta at a near whisper, the machine generates my planet with all the information from Friezas mainframe. The first image is nearly perfect. As I look over the landscape though, I remember subtle differences. But before I can vocalize them, the computer steals away my thoughts and perfects itself.

Suddenly I am standing on the top of the Ozzaru mountains. Where my father took me for my first blooding. I curse myself as the memory unfolds inside my head. And suddenly, standing a still staggering height above me is my King. My father, exactly as I remember him. His regal armor and blood red cape. The symbol of our house branded into his chest plate and an all too familiar smirk on his mustached face. The look in his eyes is one of remarkable pride.

This is the look he gave me after my first blooding. When I had hunted down the most dangerous creature our planet had to offer. A mountain cat known as Grerock, translating to poison fang in my mother tongue. I had used no ki, had not flown. Used only the Superior strength of my trained body and my battle hardened technique. I killed it on my first try with only a small gash from its claws on my forearm to show for it. My father had shown me how to clean the animal and we sat around a fire I had built to eat from it. When every bone had been licked clean, and I finished drinking the still warm blood from its heart, I saw this same look of pride from my father. I still have the poison sacks hidden away somewhere as a trophy for my catch.

Damn Bulma and her ingenious design. The flutter of his cape in the wind, the strong musky scent of him surrounds me. I reach out to touch him but hesitate. A pang in my chest reminds me that this is not real. This man standing before me, pride shinning through his eyes, he is long dead and quite nearly forgotten.

"Disengage" I manage to growl out. My father frowns disapprovingly before he and my home planet both disappear before my eyes for a second time. My head feels dizzy, swimming with long repressed emotion and a bitterness I had though long dead. I am a whirlwind of emotion. So much so that when a new yet familiar ki appears suddenly near me I almost do not notice.

I take in a much needed breath and focus as I expend it. Mai. Her ki is radiating stress and fear in waves I am not used to feeling from any mere human. I shut the GR down and with what little composure I have left, quickly make my way towards her. As I exit the familiar sound of the time machine fills my senses. So does the scent of her blood. Dread threatens to fill my gut as I shove it down and rush towards her. I cannot sense my future son and the dread threatens it's way back up.

As I approach the open time machine I see her. She is splayed across the console unconscious and the heavy iron scent causes me to worry if she is even still alive. But I feel her ki, pulsing ever so lowly. The sound of heavy steps fill my ears and I shout to my son, still young and unknowing. "Trunks, get your mother! We need a senzu now!"

I scoop Mai into my arms gently as I would Bulma, and follow my son into the compound. Trunks must have known it was Mai as well, for his sense of urgency quickly produces Bulma before me. "We are out of senzu, quick to the Regen tanks!" She shouts worry ever present in her voice.

Suddenly I am starring at her prone form floating in the glowing blue liquid of the Regen tank. My wife used a senzu bean to create an even more flawless liquid compound then what Frieza's best scientist could come up with. I am lost in myself as I hear Bulma and young trunks speaking behind me.

My eyes locked onto the source of bleeding distress in the young woman before me. Two large puncture wounds on her neck, still red and raised despite the magic of the tanks serum. A wound I know, the tank cannot remove. It will scar over but always remain. I know now who the culprit is who has left my daughter in law near death. I now know why her ki was so remarkable even unconscious. The wound is a Saiyan mating mark. What has my son done...


	2. What Has Changed

It's been an hour since Mai was placed in the tank. My wife sends our son to Goten's with a promise she will call as soon as Mai is awake. Her light foot falls approach as I am lost in my own head.

"Vegeta...those marks.." Her voice trails off. I turn to see her painted fingers run over her shoulder. Beneath the delicate fabric of her dress lies a similar mark. The one I gave her on our bonding night. I feel a thrum of energy as her fingers brush over it. It runs from my toes to my shoulder where a softer mark has scarred over on myself.

I nod confirming her thoughts. I can see her brows furrow as the gears turn in her head. Surely she is trying to determine how our son could have lost control and nearly killed his potential mate during such an intimate act. If only she knew how close I too had been to losing control the night we bonded.

It is a primal act. The wound is made to bleed so blood can be shared between new mates. Intermingling to create a new blood that signifies a mated pair. With it, ki is transferred to help close the wound and empower the pair with a new found energy. Bulma, with hardly any ki to speak of, was unable to reciprocate this part of the bonding, so no ki was exchanged. She did, however get a fair amount of Saiyan blood from me. It has helped keep her looking youthful and spry as well as immune from most illnesses.

"The boy wandered into a territory unknown to him. He has no formal Saiyan training or knowledge of his heritage." The words escape my lips as pain fills my heart. He has no father to train him and I couldn't be bothered in our short time together to direct him. Ever angry with myself I miss Burma's response. She pokes me in the side harshly to redirect my attention.

"Earth to Vegeta! Did you hear me?" This sudden tendency to get lost in my head is becoming troublesome. "What do you want Woman." I snap back. She sighs irritably before making eye contact with me this time. "I thought you said mating was only brought on by a territorial urge?" She gives voice to the same thoughts spiraling through my head.

"Goku never mated Chichi, the urge to mark me as yours spurred our mating because of the threat of another unmated Saiyan male. But Trunks is the only Saiyan left on Earth in his timeline. Why would he have felt the need to bond with Mai?" Her voice is thick with concern and confusion. I wish I could give her an answer but cannot find any reason this should have happened. So I remain silent.

Bulma must sense my own distress because she leaves the question unanswered. We are both drawn from our musings as a beeping sounds from the tank before us. The liquid begins to drain as Mai's face tenses. Again I am acutely aware of the unnatural well of Ki the human woman now posses. Bulma rushes over to the console and gathers a print out of Mai's vitals. I hear her sharp intake of breath and turn to see what has her so shocked. I read the print out with a know how one only gains through experience.

That's when I see it. Her blood readout is identical to a half Saiyan. "Impossible" I'm not sure which of us spoke. Even after my mating with Bulma, you could only find trace amounts of my blood in her system. According to this readout, Mai was part Saiyan down to her DNA. Mind racing in an attempt to explain this phenomenon I am suddenly aware of eyes on me. Turning my head my eyes lock onto deep charcoal ones that stare evenly into my own.

Giving her a full once over I can see more differences in her body now. She still carries a light human female frame, but the musculature is slightly more defined. Her once dainty curved features have taken on sharper tones. Long jet black hair has thickened and her bangs have become pointed down her face. Most everything else remains the same as I scan down her body except... my heart stops. Lashing behind her with a nervous twitch is a long dark brown tail.


	3. What Has Come To Be

I look on as the girl devours plate after plate at the kitchen table. Bunny is happily chitting away behind the kitchen counter mixing pots and pans full to the brim with more food. Mai apparently has not quite adapted to her new half Saiyan appetite for every time she finishes a plate a light blush dusts her face as she reaches for another. My wife sits across from me with an amused look on her face.

No one speaks allowing the young woman to eat her fill first. As her intake of food begins to slow I see her tense in apprehension. She sets down her chopsticks gracefully and meets Bulma's eyes. "Thank you for the meal, and for healing me. But I must get back to the future." She stands with such speed the chair she was sitting on flies back into the wall cracking on impact.

Silence looms as everyone processes what has happened. Finally my wife speaks up. "Mai, do you know why your appetite, speed and strength have suddenly changed?" I snort. Changed is an understatement. The girl is nearly ten times faster and stronger than she was when we last saw her. It is clear even to Bulma that she has little to no control over it as well. Mai narrows her eyes at the question obviously conflicted about her answer. "All I know Mrs. Briefs is that I have to get back to Trunks. He is not well and he won't let anyone else near him while he is recovering." Her tail loops behind her betraying her mask of indifference with its worry

I meet my wife's gaze and give a slight nod. Sitting down I allow my wife to use her diplomatic skills to try and lull the girl into an understanding. "Mai, trunks is half Saiyan, his body will heal naturally quite quickly. Even from bad breaks and gashes. I'm more concerned about you." The girl blinks obviously confused about Bulma's intentions. "But I'm fine Mrs. Briefs. See? Walking, eating, not a mark on me. Now please, I must get back to my time."

Obviously my wife's tactics aren't going to cut it this time. As the woman heads out the kitchen door I flash out of my seat into her path. What I don't expect is her to notice me before I plant myself between her and the doorway.

With trained ease my body weaves as she attempts to speed past me. I catch her unaware and again she blinks in surprise taking in her surroundings. Another show of untrained heightened ability. Mai cannot be allowed to wander about without more control of her new body. And I have absolutely zero intention of letting her around my son until I find out exactly what is going on. The time for diplomacy has ended. If this girl is too stubborn to listen to reason that perhaps I can appeal to her new-found Saiyan nature.

"You show up near death in our backyard requiring healing and quite a fair amount of sustenance, walk around with a new untrained appendage, and speak as if my future son is in distress and expect us to let you leave with no explanation? Has mating my son made you daft girl?" I unwrap my tail from my waist and let it sway with edge behind me. There is no soft tone in my voice.

I can feel her eyeing my tail, her body tensing with anticipation that could only be born from understanding of its posturing. I tuck away that thought for later as she sighs deeply. I can tell by her resigned sigh that she understands my words are not requests.

Her tail lowers behind her in difference. "You're right I'm so sorry Bulma, Vegeta. It has been a challenging forty eight hours for me and I worry for Trunks' stability. His state continues to degrade and perhaps I am truly fearful for those who would be near him." She grits her teeth as if willing herself to stand still and not attempt to leave once more.

Now I realize what has truly come to pass. As I continue piecing things together my wife continues where I left off. "Mai, that mark on your shoulder did not heal. Do you know why that is?" Mai's eyes shine with both worry and something much deeper for a moment. But the growl that escapes my chest cuts off her opportunity to answer. There is only one reason my son could have lost himself enough to injure his potential mate.

"Bulma there is not time. We must see to our future son at once." I glare at the dark haired girl in front of me. "That mark on your shoulder, Trunks gave it to you am I correct?" As if burnt by my words Mai's eyes widen and she staggers on her feet a moment. "Y-yes." She answers slowly. "That is why we must return. I don't know what has gotten in to him. Since this first happened he has only becoming more and more hostile, trying incessantly to reopen my wound. My state upon arrival was his latest success..." Ah and there it is. Not only is she worried for her potential mate, but her pride is wounded that she could not escape his advances.

I can see the exact moment the reality of the situation dawns on Bulma. She gasps and looks into my eyes with a barely restrained panic. "Mai, Trunks is not hostile, he was attempting to initiate a bond with you as his mate. When he bit you, did you bite him back?" Urgency thinly veiled in her voice.

"I...I nearly did." The solider says averting her gaze from my wife's I tense eyes. "But before I could lose control as he did, Trunks backed away. I could tell he was mortified almost as if he had been unaware of his actions when it happened. I tried to recover, tried to reassure him that I would be alright but he sped out of the room so fast..." A fair blush rises to her face remembering what must have been occurring before this event and relaying it to us so openly.

A heavy weight settles on my chest as I wrap my tail tightly around my waist. My son, the pain he must be enduring. And this female has no clue what is happening anymore than he does. What a disaster. My father is probably rolling in his grave at the disservice the boy's lack of culture has done to him here. Somewhere in the future timeline my heir was suffering a rejected bond. And it would ultimately cost him his life.


End file.
